movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: All Dogs Go to Heaven
Tom and Jerry: All Dogs Go to Heaven '''is an upcoming 2024 direct-to-video animated musical fantasy comedy-drama film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation, Universal Pictures, United Artists, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Goldcrest Films, directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone and produced by Don Bluth, based on (All Dogs Go to Heaven 1989-1990 film) '''From the Studio That Brought You ''"An American Tail", "The Land Before Time", "All Dogs Go to Heaven", "Rock-A-Doodle" "Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse", "''Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz",'' "Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest", "Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" and "Tom and Jerry: An American Tail"'' Plot TBA Songs * Tom and Jerry Theme Song (Played by Scott Bradley) Characters * Thomas "Tom" Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he is Anna's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Anna's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Anna's pet baby mouse along together with Tom and Jerry. * Anne-Marie - An 7-year-old orphan girl, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend. * Charlie Barkin - A German Shepherd. * Itchy Itchiford - A Dachshund. * Sasha LaFleur - A Saluki and Charlie’s Wife. * Winifred Bessimay "Bess" de Winkerville - A Shih Tzu and Itchy's Wife * Timmy - A crippled puppy and Charlie's and Sasha's son. * David - An 8-year-old boy and Anne-Marie's boyfriend. Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Frank Welker as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Aria Noelle Curzon as Anne-Marie * Steven Weber as Charlie Barkin * Jim Conroy as Itchy Itchiford * Sheena Easton as Sasha LaFleur * Tress MacNeille as Winifred Bessimay "Bess" de Winkerville * Taylor Emerson as Timmy * Huck Milner as David Quotes TBA Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, very mild violence, rude humour, language. * Suggested Running Times: 89 Minutes (NTSC), 85 Minutes (PAL). * Like almost all of the Tom and Jerry shorts, television shows and feature films, this was a film in which Tom and Jerry are mute, but still retain their gasping, screaming, yelling, grunting and other vocal effects. * In this movie; Tom, Jerry and Tuffy helps with Anna-Marie, Charlie Barkin and his friends. Release * Digital HD on February 8, 2024 & will be released on DVD & Blu-Ray on February 13, 2024. Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Universal.jpg Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:2024 Category:2024 films Category:Crossovers Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Films produced by Don Bluth Category:Comedy Category:Musical Category:Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal 1400 Entertainment Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Goldcrest Films